La muerte de Harry
by gala-granger
Summary: Se cumple al fin mi deseo, en este fin de semana. Porque matare a Harry, Avada Kedavra! Ahora con finales y todo!
1. historia sin final

"_¡Terrible noticia¡Lo que temimos por años ha sucedido¡El Innombrable ha vuelto¡Ha regresado más fuerte y con más seguidores!"_

Las clases no continuaron. El año se suspendió. Harry debió volver a lo de los Dursley con un terrible dolor y un miedo comprensible. Los Dursley apenas lo miraban, no deseaban que "un loco con una varita mágica" viniera a su casa y los atacara. El verano que Harry debió pasar en Privet Drive no podía ser peor. No sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de salir, no podía dejar su habitación sin estar armado de su varita. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo estar bajo la protección de Dumbledore. Sabía que tenía muchos magos cerca de él para actuar ante cualquier señal de alarma. Pero se sentía inseguro. Casi no podía dormir por miedo de un ataque nocturno. Mandaba constantemente lechuzas a sus amigos, pero no podía hablar mucho de la situación por si interceptaban la carta. Ellos le respondían diciéndole todo lo que podían en código. Harry no comía, no dormía, no salía de su cuarto, no hacía nada. En dos semanas estaba tan flaco y tan cansado que no podía levantarse de la cama, pero seguía estando alerta. No quería darle el gusto a su enemigo de que lo atacara mientras dormía. Pero ya no podía aguantar más. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos tan solo por unos segundos. Sólo serían dos minutos…

Abrió los ojos. Trató de moverse, pero estaba sujetado fuertemente a una mesa. Trató de palpar su bolsillo en busca de su varita, pero comprobó que se la habían quitado. Levantó silenciosamente la cabeza para ver donde se encontraba y lo vio. Allí estaba, mirándolo con esos ojos rojos.

"Despertaste. Creí que ibas a dormir por una eternidad."

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Nada muy complicado, sólo quiero tu vida. Nada más, simplemente quiero poder manejar tu vida. Quiero tener el poder de dejarte vivir o de matarte. Eso es lo único que quiero."

"No lo vas a conseguir."

"¿No¿Y quién lo va a impedir? No creo que puedas hacer mucho. Estás fuertemente atado con cadenas a la mesa, no tienes tu varita contigo, no está Dumbledore cerca para protegerte. No hay nadie más que tú y yo. Mis mortífagos están vigilando la entrada, mis vasallos están buscando a Dumbledore para acabar con él y mis nuevos seguidores se están encargando de matar a todo aquel que me traicionó. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez vas a triunfar?"

"No lo sé, sólo sé que lo voy a lograr. De alguna manera voy a lograr escapara de tus garras. Voy a encontrar la manera de salir de esta. Lo sé, lo presiento."

Voldemort emitió una risa aguda y fría.

"¿Escapar de mí? No lo creo. He esperado quince años para matarte y no pienso esperar ni un segundo más. Pero seré bondadoso y cumpliré un último deseo que me pidas antes de que te unas con tus difuntos padres detrás del velo de la ventana que viste en el ministerio."

"Sólo quiero que me expliques una cosa antes de que me mates."

"Bien, pregunta rápido que mi paciencia se acaba."

"¿Por qué mataste a tantos sangre sucia, si tu mismo eres uno?"

**Continuará…**

¡Hola lectores¿Les gustó lo que leyeron hasta ahora? Sé que es un poco corto, pero no se me ocurre mucho más. Les voy a adelantar un poco lo que voy a hacer: este fic va a tener dos finales. Van a quedar los dos publicados. Creo que a la mayoría le va a gustar el primer final que voy a escribir, que en realidad no estaba en mis planes, pero que se me ocurrió a último momento y lo voy a hacer igual porque no tengo nada que hacer. Igual quiero que sepan que el segundo final es el que realmente me gusta. Bueno, no los molesto más y los dejo que sigan leyendo la historia.


	2. final 1

**Final número uno: _"finale alegro molto"_**

"¿Por qué maté a tantos sangre sucia siendo yo mismo uno?"

"Siempre tuve esa duda."

"Realmente no sé porque lo he hecho. Creo que fue porque me burlaban en la escuela de ser un sangre sucia. Decidí vengarme, y el descubrir que era el heredero de Slytherin me vino como anillo al dedo. Creo que he matado a mucho gente sin siquiera quererlo."

"¿Y por qué quieres matarme a mí?"

"Por lo que dice la profecía dice que eres el único capaz de vencerme."

"Pero nunca te enteraste del resto de la profecía. Podríamos haber sido tanto Neville, como yo. Pero me marcaste dejándome la cicatriz y en ese momento fue cuando decidiste que iba a ser yo la amenaza y que no me podrás cambiar. Ahora o debes morir o debo morir yo. Te sentiste identificado conmigo, por tener sangre mixta. ¿Por qué matar a tantos de sangre impura si el que los mata también lo es?"

"¡Tienes razón! Nunca debí matar a esos inocentes. El que debería estar muerto soy yo. ¡Que terrible!"

"No te preocupes, hay solución para esto. Debes morir por obra mía o yo debo morir por obra tuya. La solución es que alguno de los dos muera."

"Si yo muero, habrá paz en el mundo mágico, pero mis mortífagos se revelarán y harán obras mucho peores que las que hice yo."

"Si muero yo, vas a haber completado tu obra, pero la codicia te cegará y seguirás matando a todos los magos nacidos de padres muggle. Muera quien muera los magos inocentes estarán en peligro."

"Debemos morir los dos, entonces. No hay otra opción."

"La hay, puede que ninguno de los dos muera."

De repente uno de los mortífagos entró en la habitación llevando un sobre en la mano.

"Aquí está lo que nos mandó a averiguar."

"Gracias Malfoy."

Voldemort leyó el contenido del papel que se encontraba dentro del sobre. Luego se dirigió a Harry.

"¡Como lo sospechaba! Mi razón para haberla matado fue una buena."

"¿A quién te refieres?"

"Me refiero a tu madre. James Potter no es tu verdadero padre."

"¿Y entonces quien es?"

"Soy yo."

_"¡Tu mataste a mi padre!"_

"_¡No! Yo soy tu padre."_

"¿Tu eres mi padre? Imposible."

"Tengo tu prueba de ADN y dio que no eres Potter, eres un Riddle. "

"¡Imposible!"

Voldemort emitió nuevamente esa risa fría. A Harry se le helaron los pelos de la nuca.

"¿Realmente creíste que James era tu padre?"

"¿Cómo no voy a creer eso? Todo el mundo lo sabe."

"No, ese idiota no es tu padre. No tienes sangre Potter, tu sangre es Riddle."

Harry se desmayó. La noticia era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera lidiar con ella, pero también se encontraba tan débil que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

"¡Despierta!"

"¿Tía Petunia?"

"No, lord Voldemort."

"¡Ah! ¡Auxilio!"

"Creo que logré engañarte nuevamente. Caíste en mi trampa, eres un niño indefenso."

"¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?"

"No soy tu padre, ese Potter era tu padre, pero no pudo hacer mucho por ti."

"¿Me vas a matar de una vez?"

"Si, lo haré ahora mismo."

Voldemort sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Harry.

"No puedo hacerlo."

"¡Vencí a lord Voldemort una vez más!"

"Lo hiciste muchacho, espero que estés contento."

"Claro que lo estoy."

"_¡Avada Kedabra!"_

**Fin del final número uno: "_finale alegro molto"_**

No creo que se haya entendido mucho lo que pasó al final. Se los explico: Voldemort se suicidó porque no podía matarlo a Harry. Decidió que iba a ser más fácil matarse a si mismo. Espero que les haya gustado el primer final. No es muy bueno, pero es como la mayor parte de la gente quiere que la historia termine: con Voldemort muerto y Harry vivito y coleando. Si pensaron que Harry iba a matar a Voldemort, se equivocaron. Harry no es suficientemente poderoso como para matar a alguien, no puede realizar bien el conjuro, por más que lo intente. Al menos eso fue lo que el falso Moody dijo en el cuarto libro. Bueno, no los molesto más. Espero que disfruten del segundo final.


	3. final 2

**Final número dos:_ "finale triste e trágico"_**

"Esa es una pregunta muy inteligente y tiene una respuesta muy simple."

"¿Y cuál es esa respuesta?"

"Odio mis orígenes, odiaba a mi padre muggle. Simplemente quería luchar para que nadie más tuviese que sufrir por esta causa. Por eso uno de mis objetivos era eliminar a los sangre sucia."

"¿Y cuáles eran tus otros objetivos?"

"Uno era eliminar a Dumbledore, me estorbaba. Él impedía que cumpliese con mi otro objetivo."

"¿Cuál era ese otro objetivo?"

"Convertirme en el mago más poderoso del mundo. Y que todos me tuviesen miedo, que mi nombre infundiese terror, que no hubiese nadie a quien le tuviese miedo."

"Eso nunca lo lograrás mientras Dumbledore viva."

"Lo sé, por eso mi objetivo prioritario en este momento es matarte a ti."

"¿Por qué cambiaste de prioridades?"

"Porque sé que Dumbledore siente cariño por ti. Conozco su debilidad. Siente amor, cosa que yo no hago. Detesto el amor."

"¿Nunca llegaste a enamorarte?"

"Claro que si, pero la mujer de la cual me enamoré me rechazó de una manera despreciable y desde ese momento empecé a sentir odio y nunca más hubo amor en mi."

"¿Quién era esa mujer a la que mataste?"

"Esa mujer ya no existe, así que no importa."

"Yo creo que mataste a toda esa gente inocente por una simple herida de amor."

"Eso nunca, empecé a dejar de sentir amor cuando tenía apenas siete años."

"¡Pobre Voldemort!"

"Veo que eres el único que no teme pronunciar mi nombre."

"Tenerle miedo a un nombre significa tenerle miedo al que le pertenece."

"No me tienes miedo."

"Ni una pizca."

"Morirás con dignidad entonces."

"Moriré con la misma dignidad con la que murieron mis padres y mi padrino."

"Sirius, si lo recuerdo bien. Andaban todo el tiempo juntos, él y tu padre. Si, también estaba el hombre lobo con ellos, ¿Lupin era su nombre?"

"Ese es el nombre del mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tuve en todos los años que estuve en Hogwarts."

"No fueron muchos, ¿verdad?"

"Los cinco años que estuve en Hogwarts me alcanzan para enfrentarte una vez más."

"No creas que seré tan bueno y misericordioso como para dejarte una oportunidad más para que te enfrentes conmigo."

"Veo que estás lleno de maldad."

"¡Excelente conclusión!"

"Nunca me entregaré así de fácil."

"Sospechaba eso."

"¿Y qué harás entonces?"

"No creo que sea muy difícil que te entregues estando en la situación en que te encuentras en este preciso momento."

"¿Por qué tienes que tener todo tan bien planeado?"

"Esa pregunta también es muy simple de contestar. Porque soy lord Voldemort y aspiro al puesto de mejor mago de los tiempos. Y por esta charla se me hace tarde y no puedo perder más tiempo. No, debo llegar a una ejecución que se está por hacer. Debo vestirme de verdugo, ya que el que ejecutará al pobre desdichado soy yo. Y, a ver, si no me equivoco, el que está a punto de ser ejecutado eres tú."

"Nunca creí que este momento llegaría."

"Yo tampoco, y quiero disfrutarlo al máximo. Empecemos por una pequeña sesión de tortura. _¡Crucio!_"

Un dolor imparable recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Empezó a retorcerse del dolor. Oyó como Voldemort se reía con esa risa fría, y cruel.

"¿Disfrutando del dolor Harry?"

Siguió riendo y el dolor se intensificó.

"Sé que no puedo usar el maleficio _Imperius_ en ti. Simplemente aceleraré el proceso y sufrirás menos si me dices "por piedad"."

"¡Nunca!"

"Como quieras. _¡Avada Kedabra!_"

Lo último que Harry vio fue un rayo de luz verde. Y en ese instante murió. La historia del niño que vivió terminó así, con la palabra "cicatriz".

**Fin del final número dos: _"finale triste e trágico"_**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi venganza para Harry. Les explico: yo odio al personaje Harry Potter, pero de a ratos lo amo. Me parece que es medio tonto, por eso siempre quise que muera por las manos de Voldemort, y en esta historia eso se cumple. La cosa termina con la palabra "cicatriz" porque según un rumor que corre por ahí, el séptimo libro termina con esa misma palabra. Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi visión de la muerte de Harry. Gracias por haber leído mi historia, y espero que sean muy amables y buenitos y que me dejen reviews. Realmente me levantan la autoestima y me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo (_Que no siga escribiendo, que no siga escribiendo_ jajaja). Suerte

Gala-Granger


End file.
